


Looking for Love in All the Right Places

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: This is how I would have liked Blade 2 to have ended.





	Looking for Love in All the Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Blade trilogy. If I did it would have ended like this. I also wrote this long before watching Blade Trinity. So the backstory to Hannibal King matches the one in his comic origins.

"You can kiss your ass good-bye!" Blade threatened Reignhardt. He hit the detonator.

And nothing happened. Blade was suprised. The vampire hunter knew that the bomb is real.

The German vampire laughed. "You moron! We had a man on the inside from the begining!" He boasted.

Scud walked up front. "The detonator is a dud. But not the bomb." Josh said with bravery. He reached into his pocket, and took out the real device. And tossed it to Blade. "Here you go B."

Reignhardt was in shock. "Traiter!" Before he could tear the weapons maker apart, Blade hit the button. The tall vampire exploded before their eyes.

Scud tried to help Blade up on his feet, but was knocked down by one of the guards. 12,000 volts was sent into his newly vampiric body. He screamed at the top of his lungs. "ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! GAAAHHH!!!!! OOOAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

A gunshot echoed throughout the room. The guard dropped to the floor, dead. "If my friends are not released, you're next father." Neesa threatened.

Whistler walked over to help him up. "I've got you kid." The elder hunter noticed Scud stumbled. "Easy, Scud, easy. Take it easy." They sat down on the railing.

Daminskinos waved his right hand. The other guards backed off. Blade helped Scud walk. Whistler was after them. He then stopped and punched the master in the face. "That was for setting us up, you fucking bloodsucker." Abe then kicked him with his good leg. "That was for lieing to us about Nomak."

This caught Neesa's attention. "Whistler, what are talking about?" She asked.

Although he was adressing Neesa, his gaze never left her father. "This strain didn't evolve. It was created. And also, you can explain this." He tossed a ring to him. "How did Nomak get his grubby hands on that?"

Neesa saw the seal on it. "That's our family crest."

He had a grisly smile on his face. "I thought it was obvious. A gift from a father to his son." Damonskinos admitted.

This made Neesa snap. She pulled the trigger and the silver bullet hit her father's head. His fate was the same that of Rienghardt. "It is finally over." Neesa declared.

Blade shook his head. "No. It isn't. Nomak is coming. He can sense the Reaper pheromones all over my body." He recalled what happened to him in the tunnels. "Neesa. I want you to get Whistler and Skud out of here." Blade ordered.

She was very worried. "What about you?" Even though they met only a few days ago, Neesa fell in love with the Daywalker.

A darkened scowl crossed his features. "I was brought in to destroy Nomak and I'm going to do just that." Blade answered.

She nodded. Neesa helped Whistler get Skud to the Helio-pad. "Hey, B! I got a new toy for you to play with." He tossed a gun clip to his friend.

Blade looked at it. "U.V. filament inside armor piercing bullets?" He asked out of shock.

Skud smiled. "Got that idea after seeing that bone sheild on the heart. It ought to do the trick. Good luck, B." After that, the three others escaped.

Nomak showed up right after take off. He asaulted every living being in there. And some undeads, too. Only to find Blade standing in his way. He laughed at the sight of his `brother' holding a gun to his heart. "Did you learn nothing at the dance club?" He sneared.

"Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice skate up hill." Blade then pulled the trigger, unloading the clip into the science experiment.

Before Nomak could counter, he felt a burning sensation in his body. For the first time, he showed human emotion. "My brother. Why?" Nomak asked in a weakened voice. He then turned to ash.

The Daywalker then went outside to see the sunrise. He took his glasses off and closed his lids. Only to bask in the warm sunlight.

Addendum

Hannibal King was facing Blade. "We're the Nightstalkers." He introduced themselves.

Blade was not impressed. "What kinda name is that?" The more experianced vampire hunter insulted.

"Well, we going to call ourselves the `Care Bears', but that was already taken." He shot back.

Blade heard a snicker and a giggle coming from behind. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, people."

Neesa and Skud were the culprits.

Whistler and Abigail, his daughter, were arguing. "What is going on in that head of yours? You've gone and shacked up with a VAMPIRE! And a Pureblood at that! How do you know that he won't turn on you? Or worse, turn you period!" He shouted.

Abigail has the same look on her face. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? You've been doing the same thing!" She mentioned to where Neesa is.

Her father felt his blood pressure rise. "That is totally different! I'm not into necrophelia!" Abraham shouted the cold hard truth.

Abigail fell silent. "That was a low blow, father. Hannibal and I love each other. Why is it that you'll allow your `son'," She saw Neesa next to Blade. "but you won't allow your own daughter the same token?" She asked in a small voice.

Neesa thought on this. "She does have an honest point."

Whistler threw his arms in the air and limped back to the work shop. To work on the new weapons to destroy the greatest vampire in all of legend and lore. The Prince of Darkness.

Dracula.


End file.
